Shoto Todoroki
|romaji = Todoroki Shōto |birthday= January 11 |age = 15 (First Appearance, current) |gender = Male |height= 176 cm (5' 9¼") |weight= |hair = White (right side) Red (left side) |eye= Grey (right side) Turquoise (left side) |quirk= Half-Cold Half-Hot |status= Alive |family= Enji Todoroki (Father) Shoto's Mother (Mother) Fuyumi Todoroki (Sister) 2 Unnamed Brothers |alias= |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Todoroki (Leader) |entrance exam = N/A |quirk apprehension = 2nd |debut = Chapter 6 |image gallery = Yes |voice = |eng voice = |bloodtype = O |birthplace = Near }} |Todoroki Shōto}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. He got into U.A. through official recommendations. He is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia. Appearance Shoto has short hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left, visibly reflecting his Quirk. He has a burn scar over his left eye. He possesses which causes his left eye to be turquoise and his right eye to be gray. In a few episodes we’be seen that he has a muscular build. In his initial Hero Costume, Shoto wears a simple white shirt, white pants, white boots, and gold-colored combat vest. He also has ice covering his left torso and arm. In his new Hero Costume, Shoto wears a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, a silver-colored combat vest, and white boots. He also wears a belt with metal capsules. Gallery Chapter_31.png|Shoto's Manga Profile. Kid Shoto.png|Shoto as a child. Personality Shoto has a cold, aloof personality which stems from his harsh upbringing. He is quite seasoned in battle, being able to stay calm and composed even while fighting real villains. Though brutal in combat, he is well grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them through prolonging their frozen states. After the events of the U.A. Sports Festival, Shoto still has a distant attitude, but has become noticeably more sociable, even gaining a sense of humor and occasionally smiling. Shoto had a deep loathing for his fire power, which he inherited from Endeavor, as it symbolized his father's wickedness towards him and his mother as well as what he was born to be: a tool to surpass All Might, a fate that he detests. As such, Shoto decided to rely only on his ice power and never to use his fire power in combat, going so far as to cover his left torso and arm with ice in his first Hero Costume to symbolize his rebellion against his father. During his match with Izuku Midoriya in the Sports Festival, Izuku's speech made the memory of his mother's supportive words resurface, and for the first time he used his fire power in combat. After the battle, Shoto had mixed feelings about using his left side, but after reconciling with his mother, Shoto eventually came to terms with using his fire power. Despite being scarred by her when he was a young kid, Shoto showcases no hard feelings towards his mother. However, Shoto still harbors a grudge towards Endeavor, even if he respects his father's ability as a Hero, admitting to himself that such hatred can't vanish so easily. Having been denied a normal childhood so that his father could train him to realize his own selfish ambitions, Shoto still holds various psychological scars, which tend to emerge back into his mind when others compare him to Endeavor. Because of this and Izuku's influence, Shoto now strives to become a Hero, but without walking through the same path his father did. Quirk and Abilities : Shoto's Quirk gives him dual pyrokinesis and cryokinesis, divided between his left and right sides, respectively. The appendages on his right side can drastically lower temperatures of anything they touch, enough so to create large waves of ice. The limbs on his left side generate heat and allow Shoto to create and shoot streams of fire. The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature, as excessive use of his ice power causes Shoto to suffer from frostbite. The frost that covers his body slows him down physically, and weakens the strength and speed of his ice attacks. However, this weakness can be counteracted if Shoto uses his left side to offset the low temperature. The side effect to prolonged use of his fire side has yet to be revealed. As noted by Stain, one of Shoto's greatest weaknesses is his heavy reliance on the devastating power of his Quirk. Another shortcoming is that Shoto is unable to fully control the fire and ice he generates My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31, Cover While he is capable of using these two abilities simultaneously, he has said that he isn't used to doing this, and still needs practice in dual wielding his Quirk. Moves * : Shoto creates an enormous ice glacier. This move is first used in his battle against Hanta Sero in the Sports Festival, but is unnamed until the Final Exams . A variation of this move, slightly smaller in size, is shown in his battle against Katsuki Bakugo. He also used this attack on a massive scale while attacking Mr. Compress. Overall Abilities: Shoto has been established as the strongest student in Class 1-A. Even after defeating him in the Sports Festival, Katsuki Bakugo seems to acknowledge that Todoroki should have won the fight had he used his full power. Shoto was able to easily overpower villains at the Landslide Zone by himself and showcased elite judgement, combat awareness and athletic ability during the U.A. Sports Festival. During his match with Izuku Midoriya, a fan claimed that Shoto was already stronger than the average Pro-Hero. It was even suggested that he could have won against Katsuki but intentionally lost. After coming to terms with using his fire power, Shoto was strong enough to hold his ground against the Hero Killer Stain, a powerful villain who has bested various Pro-Heroes. Stain himself acknowledges Shoto's prowess. Enhanced Durability: Shoto has proven himself to be quite resilient, being able to withstand multiple of Izuku Midoriya's attacks, including a direct, One For All-enhanced punch to the stomach, without sustaining major injuries. Enhanced Endurance: Shoto has shown to be able to endure combat even while injured, such as in his battle with Stain, where he is able to continue fighting and supporting his allies despite suffering from multiple bleeding injuries on his arm and face, and still to drag the villain's unconscious body once the battle is over. Enhanced Agility: Shoto is fast and agile and has quick reflexes, being able to create ice walls in a split second in order to prevent himself form getting thrown out of the ring during his battles with Izuku and Katsuki during the Sports Festival. He is also able to partially dodge a knife thrown at his face and several other attacks by Chizome, a notably agile opponent. Keen Intellect: Shoto has proven to be very intelligent as in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc, Shoto surmised that the villains had a Quirk user among their ranks that can jam communications. He realized the villains attacking had some kind of agenda and interrogated some to get answers. Shoto's theory was correct as the villains was to kill All Might. In U.A. Sports Festival Arc, Shoto deduced Izuku had a connection to All Might after experiencing Izuku's power and matching it from his witnessing All Might fighting Nomu. While he was correct in deducing Izuku had a connection to the hero, he believed the latter might be All Might's secret love child. He was able to work out the location of Izuku, Tenya and Stain from emergency call in and make it in time though did complain it took a while. He had the fifth highest score in the midterms from 1-A, being behind Izuku's, who scored the 4th highest. This shows he is very skilled in his academics. Equipment Hero Costume: Shoto's second Hero Costume is designed to optimize the use of both his fire and ice sides in combat, as well as diminish the drawbacks of his Quirk as much as possible. *'Shoto's Jacket': It is made of a special fiber which is capable of withstanding heat. There is a special device near the neck that senses Shoto's body temperature, automatically cooling down or heating up accordingly. It is also used for supporting the vest. *'Shoto's Combat Vest': It is capable of sensing Shoto's body temperature and automatically cools down or heats up accordingly. In his first costume, it could only heat up. *'Shoto's Belt': The metal capsules that hang on the belt contain water, pain medication, and disinfectants, making up a first aid kit. *'Shoto's Boots': They contain spikes that are placed under the soles, preventing Shoto from slipping in frozen places. *'Shoto's Gauntlets': They are sleeves with metal plating and their use is currently unknown. Battles Trivia * Shoto's given name contains the kanji for and . Todoroki is a common Japanese surname. * Shoto has two different eye colors, also known as Heterochromia, his right eye is from his mother while his left is from his father. * Shoto's favorite food is Zaru Soba. * Along with Momo Yaoyorozu and Juzo Honenuki, Shoto got into U.A. through official recommendations. * Shoto's birthday is in January, making him the oldest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. * Shoto's known U.A. data is as follows: ** Shoto is student No.15 in Class 1-A. ** Shoto ranked 5th in Class 1-A's Mid-term scores.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 ** Shoto ranked 2nd during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Shoto was the Runner-Up of The U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Shoto's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Shoto ranked 2nd in the First Popularity Poll. ** Shoto ranked 3rd in the Second and Third Popularity Poll. * Shoto's character may be a reference to from Avatar: The Last Airbender. ** Both have fire abilities. ** Both have a burn-induced scar over their left eye caused by a parent. ** Both have a cold and distant attitude but become more open and become friends with the protagonist. ** Both hate their respective fathers and adore their respective mothers. ** Both were separated from their mother at a young age. ** Both have an abusive father. *Shoto's seiyuu, Yūki Kaji, also voiced from Attack on Titan, from Nanatsu no Taizai, and from Fairy Tail. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Never using my bastard of a father's Quirk... No.. By rising to the top without using it... I'll have denied him everything."My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31, Page 11 *(To Enji Todoroki) "I haven't put aside anything. As if I could be turned that easily. It's just... In that moment, that instant... I forgot all about you. Whether that's good, bad, or something in between... That's something I'll have to think about."My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 12-13 *(To himself, in regards to Tenya Iida) "Ever since your brother got taken down... I've had my eye on you. Because all that building resentment was written on your face. I know that when I see it. And I know just how much grudges like that... can cloud a person's vision."My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 14-15 *(To Tenya Iida) "If you wanna stop this, then stand up! Because I've just got one thing to say to you! Never forget who you want to become!"My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 18-19 * (To Tsuragamae Kenji) "Should we have let people die, all in the name of your "law"?! Isn't it a hero's job to save people?"My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56, Page 16 References Site Navigation it:Shoto Todoroki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-A Category:Heroes Category:Todoroki Family Category:Emitters Category:Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Endeavor's Hero Agency Category:Recommended Students